Beasts and a Vampire
The crew lands in 18th century France, where they must help a cursed prince return to human form. Plot An enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter. When he turns her away, she punishes him by transforming him into an ugly Beast and turning his servants into furniture and other household items. She gives him a magic mirror that will enable him to view faraway events, and she gives him the rose, which will bloom until his twenty-first birthday. He must love and be loved in return before all the rose's petals have fallen off, or he will remain a Beast forever. Years later, the crew lands in a small town in France in the 18th century. There, they become quick friends with a small town girl named Belle and quickly dislike a local hunter named Gaston, However, unknown to everyone, Desiko Deshi, an old member of the Public Safety Commission has landed in the same place. Soon, the crew meet Belle's father Maurice, an eccentric inventor. While leaving to show off his latest invention, Maurice becomes lost and imprisoned in the Beasts castle. When Maurice's horse comes back without him, Belle and the crew go out to find him. The trail leads them to the Beasts castle, where they find Maurice and Miharu's big sister Maharu imprisoned. When they confront the Beast, Belle offers herself in trade for her fathers freedom, with Tsukune having himself and the others stay. In a tour of the Castle, Belle and the crew inadvertently end up in the forbidden West Wing and are scared off by an outraged beast. A pack of wolves soon chases after them, though they are saved by The Beast and Brooklyns friends (Lexington, Broadway, Bronx, Hudson and Angela). This attack strengthens Belles relationship with the beast. The crew soon get to know Brooklyns friends, with Hudson telling them how they came to be. While everyone prepares for a party to be held one night, they discover a stained glass window in the castle, depicting a forest and seven men and women in white robes on one side wielding shields and swords while a few dark figures charge toward them, three larger figure towering over them. In the middle of the party, Angela learns that Belles father is dying while searching for her. To everyone's surprise, The Beast allows Belle to go to him, releasing her. While the others choose to go with Belle, Koyomi stays behind to offer the beast comfort. While caring for Maurice, Gaston and the Desiko declare him insane and try to have him locked up. When Belle shows the villagers proof of the Beast, Gastons jealousy causes him to rally the people against The Beast, locking the others in the house. Following them, Chip frees them with Maurices machine. In the ensuing battle, the servants manage to drive the mob away. Meanwhile, Gaston and Desiko fight the Beast and Koyomi, though the Beast is too depressed to fight and Koyomi too weak. However, Koyomi unknowingly transforms into a powerful dragon creature and the Beast regains his strength upon seeing Belle. After a heated battle, The Beast spares Gastons life and he and Koyomi climb up to reunite with their friends. Gaston, refusing to admit defeat, follows the Beast and stabs him from behind. Simultaneously, Desiko tries to kill Koyomi, but Broadway jumps in to save her, Desiko is then blasted back by Miharu through a multiverse portal. Gaston, meanwhile, loses his balance and falls to his apparent death. With Broadway and The Beast dying from their injuries, Belle tells the Beast she loves him over his dying corpse. Meanwhile, Tomoka, Lisa, Ruby and Yukari use their healing powers to heal and revive Broadway. Meanwhile, The Beast is revived and becomes human once more, with the entire crew and the servants rejoicing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1